


I Get To Love You

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe proposes to Ben.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 4
Collections: Allbingo, Canon Error? Apply Fanfic





	I Get To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dramatic Proposal
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title from the Ruelle song of the same name.

“So we’re going to Yavin.”  
  
The resurrected Ben Solo sat in the co-pilot’s seat next to Poe Dameron. There was something that just felt good, being alongside his boyfriend again. It had taken time. Of course it had. But they had come so very far since the war with the First Order when they had been so cruelly put on opposite sides.   
  
“Thought it would be fitting,” Poe said. “It’s where things all began. For both of us.”  
  
Ben smiled faintly. “True.”  
  
It would be something, going again to Yavin. A place with special meaning, for both of them. Where they had played together, as kids.   
  
Ben never thought he would see it again. Then again, he didn’t think any of this would happen.   
  
***  
  
“I haven’t been here in years.” As they landed and disembarked, Ben looked around the jungles where they used to play, in the clearing that Poe had set up for the both of them. “These jungles...this home...”  
  
“It’s something, isn’t it?” Poe said. “I never thought I’d see it again either.” Then, "I’ve been thinking about this. Just for quite some time. I don’t know if it’s enough...”  
  
“Whatever you come up with is enough," Ben said.   
  
Poe toyed with the ring that was hanging around his neck on a chain. Ben knew that ring. Poe’s mother’s ring, which he had saved all these years. Looking for the right partner. Ben wondered if he was the right partner. Of course, like him, his mother had kissed a relative (in this case, Ben’s cousin had kissed him without knowing of their family connection), and she had had a happy marriage with his father.   
  
Before Kylo had taken that away.   
  
“I’ve been holding onto this,” Poe said. “I haven’t been thinking of this until recently. You...you are everything, Ben. Even at your worst, you were everything.”  
  
“And you’re everything too.” And there were still no words for how Ben was sorry for how he had hurt Poe. He knew he didn’t have much to give. He was lucky to have Poe, to love him, anyway.   
  
“Ben...would you marry me?” Poe paused. Then, “Kriff, I was almost expecting to come up with something more fitting. More dramatic."  
  
A million thoughts seemed to buzz in Ben’s head. He was already fearing he’d mess all of it up, but...  
  
This was Poe. If there was anyone he wanted to spend the rest of his resurrected life with, it was Poe.  
  
“Yes,” Ben said. “Always, yes.”  
  
Poe took off the chain just then, undoing it to slide the ring off. To slide it onto Ben’s finger. Miraculously, it fit.   
  
“I thought it would be small on me,” Ben said, softly.   
  
Poe did laugh. Then he kissed him, because he could, Ben could only assume.   
  
***  
  
Even as they headed back to the Falcon, Ben swore he could see the shimmering blue figures of his uncle and his mother, dressed in the clothes they wore in life but seeming happier now, at peace.   
  
_“Go, Ben.”_ His mother’s voice, soft. _“Live the life you deserved to live. That you and Poe should have lived.”_  
  
Ben smiled over at her. He would. His uncle didn’t say anything. Just a nod, but that nod said volumes.   
  
Ben turned back to Poe. “I saw them,” he said. “That’s...what I was smiling at.”  
  
“Can you still see them?” Poe said.   
  
“I do.” A beat. “I’ll do what they want. Have a happy life with you, as we were meant to be.”  
  
Poe’s hand felt good entwined in his own. Small and slim, and agile. Reassuring nonetheless. “Yeah. Come on. Let’s go home.”  
  
“Yeah.” Ben smiled over at his now fiancé. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
